


Break time

by webofdreams89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash February, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: “You’ve been working so hard lately,” Pansy purred, stepping even closer. “You need to relax.” Their bodies were nearly touching now. “And I know just the way to help you.”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 47
Collections: Plans - Scarves - Letters - Jan-Feb 2021





	Break time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP Femslash Minifest's prompt "plans, scarves, letters." Happy Femslash February - enjoy!

Hermione was in her office at the Ministry when the owl swooped in and dropped a letter on her desk. Raising an eyebrow, she grabbed her wand and ran through every spell she knew to check it for curses and other nasty things. Nothing. Feeling that it was safe enough, she put her wand back on her desk and opened the letter. 

Recognizing the handwriting, a smile spread across her face the way it always did when her girlfriend sent her letters at work. After reading through the short note, Hermione raised her eyebrow again.

_ Hermione, _

_ I arranged it with your secretary for you to take your lunch break at noon. I have plans for you. _

_ Pansy _

That was it. No explanation, no reason for why she had to take her lunch break at precisely noon.  _ That’s just like Pansy _ , Hermione thought as she refolded the letter and put it to the side. Glancing at the clock, she saw that she only had about an hour until noon. That wasn’t a lot of time to read through the new legislation regarding vampires, but she still had the time to make a dent in it.

Time passed quickly and before Hermione knew it, Pansy was striding into her open door and shutting it loudly behind her.

“Hi, love,” Hermione said, giving her a wide smile, a smile that Pansy returned. Ever since she took a chance on a first date with Pansy, Hermione had loved the sharp edge to her smile, the flint in her eyes.

“Hey yourself,” Pansy said. Hermione stood, stretching her limbs. Her shoulders and back satisfyingly  _ popped _ .

Hermione raised her eyebrow for the third time that morning when she noticed the mischievous look on Pansy’s face. There was something going on and Pansy wasn’t even trying to hide it. She smirked at Hermione as she untied the sash of her coat, allowing it to slowly slide down her arms and pool at her feet.

Hermione’s breath caught in her throat. There Pansy stood dressed only in black lingerie looking like a dream. She had on a corset with small silver snakes stitched onto it that emphasized her curves, lace panties that hugged her wide hips, thigh highs that clung to her thick thighs, and a pair of heels that made her tower over Hermione.

“Wow,” Hermione said breathlessly.

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Pansy said, striding around the desk to Hermione. 

Hermione seriously doubted that. She looked the way she always did, in a dress and blazer that was currently thrown over the back of her chair. But from the way Pansy looked her up and down, she clearly appreciated it. That was more than fine with Hermione.

Pansy stopped right in front of her and reached forward, tucking a curl behind Hermione’s ear. The simple touch was enough to make Hermione’s heart begin to beat wildly in her chest.

“You’ve been working so hard lately,” Pansy purred, stepping even closer. “You need to relax.” Their bodies were nearly touching now. “And I know just the way to help you.”

Without warning, Pansy’s hands grabbed the back of Hermione’s thighs and she hoisted her onto her desk. She grabbed one of Hermione’s knees in each hand, spread them wide, and stepped between them. She stood so close that one of Pansy’s thighs brushed against her between her legs, making her shiver. Clearly, that was Pansy’s intent because she just smirked down at Hermione before leaning down and claiming Hermione’s lips.

The kiss was harsh, a hard press of lips. Pansy wasted no time sliding her tongue between her lips, flicking it against Hermione’s. Hermione’s arms grasped Pansy’s shoulders and she held on as Pansy continued her kiss. Before Hermione could even think, Pansy’s hand was in her underwear, sliding along her wet slit, fingertips prodding at her entrance and brushing over her clit. Hermione released a loud moan and she spread her legs wider.

“Please, Pansy!” she said, panting.

“Please what?” Pansy taunted. “What do you want, love?” She trailed kisses up and down the side of Hermione’s neck until she found her pulse point and sucked. Hermione thrashed against her.

Hermione tried to remember how to say what she wanted but her mind was blank. All she could think about was the way Pansy touched her. “You know what I want,” she gritted out.

That wicked smile of Pansy’s returned. “But I don’t know what you want, love. How can I know if you don’t tell me?”

Hermione groaned, frustrated. It took all her concentration to bite out, “I want you to fuck me, Pansy. I  _ need _ you to fuck me!”

“See,” Pansy said, her smile widening, “that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Hermione just moaned, so desperate for her girlfriend to touch her more. “Please,” she said again.

“Alright,” Pansy said, stepping back and grabbing the elastic of Hermione’s underwear. She wrenched them down her legs and tossed them to the side. “You’ve been a good girl, so I’ll give you what you want.

She stepped back between Hermione’s legs and, without warning, thrust two fingers deep inside her. Throwing her head back, Hermione howled with pleasure. Her hold on Pansy was tenuous at best and her hands slipped. She flopped back on her desk, lying across scrolls of legislation and dozens of memos.

The pace Pansy set was brutal, her fingers slamming into Hermione just the way she liked when she was in the mood to get truly fucked. Her hands gripped the edge of the desk as Pansy fucked her, Hermione’s cries filling the office. For as good as it was, she needed more. She needed to come.

“Please, Pansy,” she said, her voice filled with desperation. “I need more.”

“What do you need?” she asked in a soft voice. “What do you need from me, Hermione?”

Hermione didn’t even need to think about it this time. “Your mouth,” she moaned.

Pansy didn’t hesitate to drop to her knees. Before Hermione knew it, Pansy’s mouth was on her, softly flicking her tongue over her clit. It felt so damned good. Hermione grabbed the back of Pansy’s head and held on as Pansy’s licks and sucks grew with her urgency.

Before she knew it, pleasure began to grow inside her until it burst through her, making her scream as she rode the waves of it. Once it subsided she collapsed back on her desk. 

After a moment, Hermione reached out for Pansy’s underwear. Pansy playfully swatted her hand away. “What about you?” Hermione asked, looking thoroughly debauched as she lay across her desk.

“No need for that,” Pansy said, grabbing Hermione’s hand and pulling her into a sitting position, “I came while I was eating you out. It was too hot  _ not _ to touch myself.”

“Oh,” Hermione said, her mind filled with visions of Pansy touching herself. That was something she needed to see sometime soon. Maybe even later that night. “Wow.”

Pansy laughed, drawing her in for a kiss. “You’re too cute, you know that.” Then she stepped away and snatched Hermione’s underwear from the floor. She held onto Hermione as she stepped back into them. Her legs were still wobbly and she sat down in her chair.

Pansy walked over to the door and grabbed her coat from the floor. She dug into the pocket of her coat and pulled out a small package. Tapping it with her wand, it enlarged into her lunch box. She set the box on Hermione’s desk and began pulling out a few bowls of salads, bottles of pumpkin juice, and a few homemade cookies.

“You made me lunch,” Hermione said, her chest growing tight at the sweet gesture.

A flush spread across Pansy’s face and she ducked her head. Pansy had just had her fingers buried in Hermione’s pussy and hadn’t blushed at all, but a simple statement was enough to do so. They’d only been together a few months, but Hermione didn’t think she’d ever get used to the contradictions of Pansy Parkinson.

They ate in a pleasant silence before chatting until Hermione’s hour long break was over. They shared a long kiss by the door to her office before Pansy gave her one last smile. 

“See ya later tonight, Granger,” she said, pecking Hermione’s forehead and leaving.

Hermione walked back over to her desk, grabbed her purse from her drawer, and pulled out a small compact. As she smoothed out her hair, she noticed a dark spot on her neck. Smiling to herself, she pulled a scarf from the same drawer and tied it around her neck. Sure, she could have healed the hickey with magic, but she wanted Pansy to see it later. Later, when it would be Hermione’s turn to drive Pansy wild.


End file.
